The invention relates to a method and apparatus for grinding and filing chain saw bars and more particularly to an attachment for effecting grinding and filing of chain saw bars and for carrying out the method.
In operation a chain saw picks up various abrasives, particularly from dead wood, which cause wear not only of the chain itself but also of the bar upon which the chain is mounted. In chain saws which have been used for some time the chains can cause uneven wear of the edges of the bars thereof because of the nature of the use thereof and particularly where improper sharpening of the teeth of the chain may occur. Where the chain is improperly sharpened there tends to be more wear on one side of the edge of the chain saw bar then on the other and it is necessary for continued effective use of the chain saw that this uneven wear be corrected. Moreover, in the normal use of the chain saw the abrasive material encountered tends over a period of time to wear a small groove in the face of the chain saw bar thereby developing an overlaping lip at the edge thereof. In order, again, to provide the most effective operation of the chain saw it is necessary from time to time to grind the face of the chain saw bar to provide a smooth surface against which the side of the chain may ride. By the present invention an attachment is provided whereby both the edge and the face of the chain saw bar may be ground in a convenient and expeditious manner to restore the chain saw bar to effective operating condition and thereby to prolong the life thereof and further whereby the edge of the chain saw bar may be conveniently filed.